dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Skya
Skya is a character in from the Netflix TV series Dinotrux. She is a Craneosaur and she is friends with Ty. History Season 1 In "Ty and Revvit", Skya is first seen watching Ty Rux battle D-Structs and lose, and comments that she wishes he had been victorious. She is later among the Trux Ty approaches in hopes of forming a community, having already befriended the Reptool known as Revvit, but just as she agrees to his proposal he is attacked by Dozer. Aided by Ton-Ton the Ankylodump, Skya and her new friends are able to save the Dozeratops from a tar pit by building a pier. The group would later add Revvit's friends Click-Clack, Ace, and Waldo to their ranks in "Scrapadactyls", and set about building a Garage to protect them all from various threats as well as give the Tools a place to repair the Trux. In "Garage" the work suffers due to group personality problems exacerbated by D-Structs, but the group reunites to save Ty and complete the build. In "Scraptors" Skya and her friends are forced to deal with the predators to rescue Ton-Ton, making a new Dozeratops friend named George in the process. In "Pit" the Trux end up trapped at the bottom of a sinkhole thanks to D-Structs, but are able to build a means of escape thanks to the efforts of Revvit and the other tools. In "Garby" the group approaches Garby the Stegarbasaurus for help in determining the best kind of rock with which to build an Ore Station to keep their food safe. In "Tortools" Skya and her friends encounter the titular creatures, who give Ty a number of paint jobs, one of which helps him rescue their mother. In "Desert" Ty leads the Trux out into the Endless Desert to find a replacement part for Garby after it's stolen by D-Structs' Scraptool minion Skrap-It. In order to help a nervous Click-Clack, Skya confesses her fear of heights, which she is later forced to confront to help Ty but manages with the tool's help. In "Sandstorm" Skya and her friends lock up after being caught in a sandstorm, but are able to convert a newly discovered geyser into a Trux Wash. In "Fake Ravine" Skya and her friends learn that D-Structs is after the Reptool Ravine as a means of eliminating their means of getting fixed. Working together with the tools, they construct a fake ravine as a decoy and then use it to deal D-Structs a humiliating defeat. Season 2 In "New Tail", Skya and her friends are attacked by D-Structs, only to end up saving him from a cliff ledge surrounded by Scraptors. Unfortunately, D-Structs repays this kindness with a second attack, this time with his new sawblade tail, though he temporarily loses it due to charging off before it's properly installed. In "Ottos" the group encounters a new group of Reptools, the Ottos, after seeking out a newly crashed meteor; Skya is the first to recognize the object's true nature. They then attempt to get the tools to safety in the Reptool Ravine, only to be imperiled by the meteor when it is set rolling by D-Structs. In "Night" Ty leads the Trux to collect rubber to make a new seal for Dozer, only to find the Garage besieged by Scrapadactyls upon their return that are driven off by Waldo's efforts. In "Rollodons" the Trux are forced to deal with tar seeping up through the ground, and attempt to persuade the migrating Rollodons to help them. After numerous failed attempts, they discover that the creatures are afraid of Reptools, which forces Revvit to face his own fear of the Trux. In "Lair" D-Structs and his Scraptools steal scrap from the Trux and continue to threaten them, incurring anger in Ty that he struggles to control. In "Battering Ram" Ty and the other boys become obsessed with finding out what's inside a massive ball of parts, only to be attacked by D-Structs with a new chain tail and saved by Ace and Skya. The girls accomplish this by using D-Structs lava pool and scrap supply to build battering ram armor for the Craneosaur. In "The Racetrack" Skya and the others meet Ton-Ton's old friends the Dumps, who prove to be reckless and destructive. After building a racetrack, the two groups hold a race to determine whether the Dumps will abide by the rules of Ty's group or be allowed to ride roughshod over the Flatirons. Ty's team proves victorious when Ton-Ton, who had struggled with conflicted loyalties, throws his lot in with his new friends. In "Gluphosaurs" Skya and her friends-including Garby-all become temporarily glued together after the Gluphosaurs are tricked by D-Structs. In "Towaconstrictors" Ty leads the group into the Dark Forest to find a safe new route for Ton-Ton's daredevil excursions. In "Desert Scraptors" they are forced to contend with a pack of the savage creatures after they come under the leadership of Click-Clack. In "Water" Skya and the gang are forced to contend with both a brutal heat wave and D-Structs' interference in their efforts to build an aqueduct. In "Wind" the Trux and tools are forced to take shelter in the Garage during a windstorm, in which Ty struggles to keep everyone-particularly Dozer-calm. In "Lightning" the group finds an unexpected new friend in Skrap-It only for him to betray them, forcing them to rely on Revvit to save the Garage. Season 3 In "Slide" Ty leads his teammates and others in building a large ramp as a means of circumventing Scraptor Valley after considerable pleading by Ton-Ton. In "Drillasaurs" Skya and her friends work together to unearth a diamond for a quartet of the drilling creatures, with Skya pushing herself too hard in the process. In "Volcano" the imminent eruption of a nearby mountain has most of the Trux and tools fleeing the Crater, but Skya and her friends soon work to save their home. In "Sawmetradon" Skya and her friends go to the aid of a group of woodland Reptools menaced by Splitter. In "Speed" Ty's competitive nature gets him into trouble, as a warning by Revvit about his master cylinder is overheard by Skrap-It and leads to his sabotage of the part, causing Ty to continue accelerating uncontrollably. In "Flynt" Ty goes in search of Flynt the Hydrodon after his friends-including Skya-are trapped in the Garage by a fire. In "Wings" Skya and the other Trux are initially resistant to the idea of helping Ton-Ton fly, but are later forced to help him do so to save Ace and three Ottos. In "Slamtools" Skya and most of her friends are captured by Slamtools in alliance with D-Structs, leaving it up to Click-Clack to save the day. In "Blayde" the team comes to the aid of George and his new friends against a trio of villainous Dozeratops. In "Battle" Skya and her friends are forced to get creative in order to deal with a super-charged D-Structs, employing armor to help them endure the super-strong blows of their enemy. In "Cementasaurs" Ty and the tools go in search of a stronger type of stone, while Ton-Ton is forced to mediate between the clashing personalities of Skya and Dozer. In "Eggs" the group works together to safeguard a number of Ankylodump eggs as they transport them to their parents. In "Pounder" the Crater is menaced by a Poundersaurolophus, forcing Skya to relive memories of being driven from an old home by one of the creatures. Despite Ty's argument for a peaceful solution she becomes determined to battle it, but eventually realizes that she must outthink her enemy. In "Shockarachnids" Skya and Dozer's conflicting personalities get them into trouble, but they are eventually able to work together to overcome the fierce Shockarachnids. In "Scaretrux" Ty and the Trux are forced to defend an injured Garby from Scraptors, only to be attacked by D-Structs and the Scraptools, forcing Revvit to save them from the titular machine. In "Magnet Mountain" Skya and most of her teammates-minus Ty and Revvit-are captured by D-Structs and his new allies Splitter, Blayde, and Pounder. They are able to get Ace free to go for help only for her, Ty, and Revvit to become trapped as well; however, the group is able to work together to escape the mountain. Season 4 In "Pteracopters" Skya and her friends encounter Prop-Top and her squadron, and decide to help them rescue downed member Washout. Skya dons her battering ram once again, and after a grueling mission against Stealth Scrapadactyls the group succeeds, but the Pteracopters are forced to land in a frozen region north of the Crater. In "Snowblazer" the Trux begin making their way home-with Skya in particular struggling in the harsh conditions-and receive some help from Snowblazer the Plowasaur. In "Picktools" the group continues their journey and encounter the Picktools, friendly tools who help them across the ice. When his friends-including the wandering George-freeze up, it falls to Ty to defend them as they build a tower to signal the returning Pteracopters, who fly them back home. In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" Skya becomes trapped by a massive Ore boulder with Ty, Revvit, and Dozer, leaving them forced to rely on Ton-Ton to save them. In "Garby's Gang" a landslide leaves Skya and her friends-all but Ty damaged-forced to take a longer route back to the Garage, leaving Garby and some new recruits to defend the Flatirons from D-Structs and Blayde. In "Gearwigs" the Trux find a means of eavesdropping on the schemes of D-Structs and his allies, but after it is turned against them Click-Clack proves an unlikely savior. In "Bridge" a group of Trux arrives on the other side of a chasm from the Crater seeking asylum, and Ty is quick to suggest building a bridge to help them. After attempting a temporary structure, the Trux decide that a permanent bridge is needed, though it becomes a battle arena when D-Structs and his allies trap them on it. Season 5 Following their victory in "Bridge", Skya and her friends struggle to adapt to the influx of new Trux in the Crater, which D-Structs takes advantage of. After separating the friends and ambushing them, D-Structs and his allies are able to force the Trux and tools off the bridge into a river, which carries them far away from home. In "Aquadons" the group builds a vessel to carry them back home, but are soon forced to deal with aquatic creatures that threaten to sink them. In "The Return" the group reaches the Crater only to find it under D-Structs' domination, and an effort to sneak back into the Flatirons fails. However, Skya and her friends are able to rally the various Trux and tools of the Crater from hiding, giving them the numbers to force D-Structs and his allies out. In "Junktools" Skya and her friends are forced to deal with the nomadic Junktools, who rob the group of several parts including Skya's hook. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" the group learns that a hibernating Dreadtrux is preparing to awaken, and transport it out of the Crater to a deserted valley. The trip proves hazardous due to an attack by the exiled D-Structs, which forces Skya, Dozer, and Ton-Ton to clear a path as Ty stears their mobile platform. Sadly, in "Dreadtrux, Part 2" the creature is awakened by Pounder and follows them back to the Crater, overcoming all their efforts to stop it. While Ty and D-Structs join forces against the beast, Skya and the others recover a chunk of Ore that proves to contain the creature's egg. Season 6: Supercharged Season 7: Supercharged Season 8: Supercharged Personality Skya is a tough, competitive Trux, thrilling in defeating enemies and proving herself just as capable-if not more so-than her male Trux friends. This tendency often causes her to clash with Dozer, and she enjoys teasing him and others of her Trux friends like Ty; however, she is more gentle and supportive of her Reptool allies, particularly Click-Clack and Ace. Aside from her warlike tendencies, she's often one of the more level-headed Trux, not being as easily excited as Ton-Ton or Ty or as easily angered as Dozer. Despite her own considerable height, Skya suffers-or suffered-from a fear of heights that she can fall from. Abilities Skya uses her whip-like tow hook tongue to lift enormous loads and wield heavy objects. A conveyor belt runs the length of her back from the top of her head down to the tip of her tail, and she can run it in either direction to launch projectiles or move Reptools like Click-Clack to help them repair her. She has these traits in common with other Craneosaurs, as well as the ability to retract or extend her neck as the situation demands. Trivia *In the UK Greek and Turkish dubs of Dinotrux, Skya is male. *She is roughly 40 feet when not extended, and fifty feet when do. Gallery Skya's poster.jpg Skya's I Can Hook You Up poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Dinotrux characters